


Dear Gavvy.....

by Rainamae114



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Fluffy beginning, M/M, Seriously it's so sweet my teeth hurt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainamae114/pseuds/Rainamae114
Summary: Gavin goes on a business trip for three weeks and Michael writes him a few letters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I am back again with another one and done! This one is super sappy but it shouldn't make you cry

* * *

**Letter 1.**

  
Dear Gavin,

  
Ok, so here goes. You know I am not very good with trying to express my feelings or some shit, but you left today for 3 weeks. Three fucking weeks. Yeah, I know, you are shooting with Dan. It's not like you are going on a long vacation, but you’re not here. It's not like this is the first time we have ever been away from each other, but it's different now that we are together. This will be the longest we have been apart since we moved in together.

  
I just watched your cab drive away, you’re probably not even at the airport yet. I wanted to write you a few letters when you are gone. I may not even send them. Hell, I may just throw them away before you get home.

  
Fuck, I am such a loser. My friggen boyfriend can’t even be gone for an hour and I am already pining after him. Jesus fucking Christ.

  
*****

  
So it's been officially 3 hours since you left, so I am going to continue this letter. You texted me before you got on the plane. It was a stupid fucking selfie, where your eyes are crossed and your nose is too damn close to the camera. I laughed though, because that is so typical you. You can never just send a quick “I am getting on the plane” text, no, you have to send a selfie, or a meme.

  
You really are a moron.

  
A sweet, lovable moron, but a moron nonetheless.

  
I figured out what I am going to do with these letters. I am just not going to tell you yet. I am however going to be looking back on things that are important me, therefore us as a couple. If you don't like it, deal with it dickie bitch.

  
I am remembering when we met the first time.

  
I am pretty sure I was struck dumb when you walked in. You looked like such a tool. Your messy hair was longer than it is now, stuck in 400 different directions. You were wearing sunglasses, inside. Who the fuck does that? I remember thinking that you looked like a tall noodle. Damn, you have always been so fucking skinny. I know your eating habits, so I know you are healthy, but that first day you were so thin.

  
You had this shit-eating grin plastered on your face as you walked into the Achievement Hunter office. You looked like you owned the damn place.

  
I had heard about you from Geoff and Burnie, I immediately hated you. I wanted to punch you in that huge, oversized, nose. When you opened your mouth, you sounded like a dumb, dying bird. What the fuck was the point of that squawk? Anyways, I hated you, or, I wanted to.

  
Despite how much I wanted to hate you, I didn’t. Not even a little bit. You were funny, sometimes quick witted, most of the time dumb as a post. I learned quickly that you were smart, you hide it well in videos though. I learned that we had a lot in common.

  
I don’t know how and when it happened but you became my boi. My best friend.

  
How do I miss you already?

  
I'm really pathetic but I love you,

_Michael_

* * *

 

  
**Letter 2**

  
Hey Gav,

  
At work today I had to film a Rage Quit. It's not nearly as much fun to film those without you there. You usually sit at your desk next to mine and laugh when I get mad. God, it is so hard to make a video with you next to me making stupid faces and giggling like a child.

  
The one I filmed today was a weird little flash game. It was fucking annoying, not a good game at all. Half way through the game froze and I lost all my progress. You would have laughed so hard at my reaction. I was standing in the middle of the office with my headphones dangling. In my anger at the game, I had somehow pulled them from the socket. I just kept yelling at the computer. Geoff laughed so hard he had tears running down his face. Jeremy got up and left the room, not wanting to get caught in middle of my anger.

  
The audio was blown out, it was not a good video though. It probably won’t get posted.

  
*****

  
It’s been three days since you left. I have been trying to keep busy, I have played a lot of video games at home. (By the way, I have already ordered your replacement Elite controller. Don’t ask.) Our bed's too big without you in it. Without you stealing all the covers and trying to sleep diagonally across the bed, I can’t sleep.

  
You have called me every night before you go to bed, which is nice, but I am still 6 hours behind you. I can’t fall asleep without our nightly routine. We say goodnight, we say “I love you”. One of us says, “I’ll see you in the morning.” The other says “Not unless you wake up during the night”, it's so cheesy. It makes my heart swell every night we say that.

  
God, I am a fucking sap.

  
Stick a fork in me, I’m done. You have broken me.

  
I remember when I realized that I was in love with you.

  
I had never really been into guys, but something about you struck me. You had always made it clear that you were into “anyone that was willing”.

  
We were playing Mario Kart at my apartment. You had sprawled yourself across my tiny ass couch, to the point where I had to sit on the floor. We were neck and neck on the Rainbow Road level, I had just pulled far enough in front of you that I was going to win. Out of nowhere, I was taken out by a turtle shell. Yoshi’s car spun out of control and you passed me and won the race.

  
When I turned to look at you, you had this big gorgeous grin on your face. Your whole face lit up, your eyes turned this vibrant color, you looked so happy and alive. I was awestruck, I couldn’t even be mad that you just screwed me out of a victory. At that moment, I knew that I cared more for you than just you being my boi.

  
I had no idea what to do. So that night, I got drunk. Well, we both did but for different reasons. I was so caught off guard by my newfound feelings that I was just at a loss. I felt like an idiot, there was no way you’d want me. Look at you.

  
When I woke up the next morning, I was in my bed. That hangover had to have been the worst of my life. I am pretty sure that I threw up everything I had in my stomach for the past year. I don't remember half of it.

  
When the room stopped spinning enough that I could stumble my way to the living room. I found you in my kitchen, making breakfast and smiling.

  
You grinned so widely when you noticed I was there. You were very sweet handing me some painkillers and water. I was in so deep at that point that I didn't know which way was up.

  
God, Gavin, you had me hook, line and sinker so fast.

  
I'm such a sap but I love you,

  
_Michael_

 

* * *

 

  
**Letter 3**

  
Hey Grabbin’,

  
So you have been gone six days now, I'm fucking tired. Tonight, I talked to you and you were so excited about something that you filmed. You get really squawky when you're pumped about something.

  
I am glad that this trip is productive. I am so damn proud of everything you do.

  
You pointed out the fact that I sounded tired. I didn't want to admit that it was because I missed you sleeping next to me. I tried sleeping on your side of the bed last night, but it didn't work.

  
I didn't get to talk to you for more than a few minutes, you were heading out for dinner. I hope you had fun with your British friends.

  
Wow, that sounded way more jealous than I had meant it to sound. I really do hope you had fun.

  
I'm going to stop writing this one because I sound way more bitter than I should.

  
Not really bitter but I just miss you,

  
_Michael_

 

* * *

 

  
**Letter 4**

  
Sup Gavvy,

  
It's been a week and a half. We have made it halfway through.

  
It's been a busy few days for me. I had to go to LA for a video or two with FunHaus. It was a quick trip,but it was good for me to get out of Austin for a couple of days.

  
I was able to catch up on a little bit of sleep in the unfamiliar hotel. It wasn't much but it helped a little.

  
I was thinking about our first “date”. The date that you had no idea was a date. God, you were so dumb.

  
It happened about a month or so after I realized that I had fallen for you. I finally had gathered up the confidence to ask you out.

  
I asked you to go out to dinner and then maybe a movie after. You had suggested the Alamo Drafthouse as it was dinner and a movie all in one place. I tried to make it obvious that I was asking you out. I kept saying how nice it would be just to be the two of us out. How I just wanted to spend the evening talking and spending time with you.

  
I showed up at your place at 7, I had gotten pretty dressed up. I was wearing nice jeans and a button up shirt. You wore skinny jeans, beat up sneakers and your “Touch my Awesome Button” shirt. You laughed when you opened the door, saying that I looked a little “overdressed” for a night out with your boi. Your eyes were so bright when you continued on to tell me that I looked really good.

  
We went to dinner, I let you choose. You chose Whataburger. Whataburger. Oh my God, I was so angry at you. I didn't want anything to ruin the night though.

  
We ate our burgers and talked about stupid shit. I couldn't even tell you what we talked about. All I cared about was how bright your eyes get when you are telling a story. How even though your hair was in a thousand different directions you still looked so handsome.

  
We went to the movie after, it was some plotless action movie which you criticised the entire time. You still do that. How the hell can you just not shut up during a movie? There is no reason to talk through the ENTIRE thing. But you do, every damn time.

  
After the movie, I took you home and walked you to the door, a gesture which you promptly made fun of. That's when I lost it. I started yelling at you on your doorstep about how I wanted this to be a date and you were a fucking idiot. It was bad. I was yelling, arms waving and everything.

  
At first you looked confused, then you slowly began smiling. That smile, I’ll tell you, made me so much angrier. Then you did the last thing I ever thought you would you. You kissed me.

  
You fucking kissed me. It was like a fucking chick flick.

  
When you pulled back, you looked so fucking smug. You told me that you had wanted to do that for a while.

  
I’m pretty sure I just looked like a deer in headlights. You laughed and then asked if I wanted to go play video games with you. I did.

  
Though, we didn’t get much gaming done that night.

  
You’re still an idiot though, but you're my idiot,

_Michael_

 

* * *

 

**Letter 5**

  
To my Gavvy Free!

  
Hi! I may be a little drunk as I write this. I completely blame Geoff. Also, Riot Punch. But mostly Geoff.

  
You have been gone for two weeks now. Geoff noticed that I have been kinda bummed out, so he invited me over for bevs and games. Griffon makes a mean Riot Punch.

  
I will probably feel sick soon.

  
I love you though,

  
_Michael_

 

* * *

 

**Letter 6**

  
Boi,

  
I am dying. I’m dead. Get your eulogy together because I am very much a goner.

  
My head hurts and I have thrown up a total of 5 times. I hate Geoff, and Riot Punch.

  
Mostly, I hate Geoff. This is all his fault.

  
This letter takes place about 8 hours after the last one. Dying, I am dead. This sucks.

  
I miss you taking care of me when I don’t feel good (or when I drink too much). You bring ginger ale and crackers, though you avoid me like the plague when I am getting sick. You are at least still there. I know that if I need you, you are there.

  
I remembered our first real fight somewhere in the midst of heaving. I don’t know why, but I just did.

  
We had just gotten back to my apartment after a Geoff party. Bevs were involved, as they always are for Geoff’s parties. I started to sober up and was feeling a little under the weather.

  
You wanted to fool around, I did not. You called me a “mingey little prick” and I yelled at you. Then started a loud fight over… something. I don’t remember what the rest of the fight was about. I am pretty sure that I remember the cops being called over a noise complaint. They left quickly when they realized that it was just a disagreement.

  
I remember waking up the next morning and you weren’t there. There was a pleasant note on the fridge that just nicely said “Fuck you”. Jeez, we really got into it.

  
Sober, I knew that our fight was pathetic. I am sure that we both said things that we regret, but I hated knowing that you left angry that night.

  
After a stop for two take out coffees and some breakfast sandwiches, I was at your house trying to make things right. Turns out, you were leaving right around the same time to go the my apartment.

  
We made up that morning, and ended up having to reheat the coffee and sandwiches.

  
I hate fighting with you, but I love making up with you,

  
_Michael_

 

* * *

 

**Letter 7**

  
Dear One half of Team Nice Dynamite,

  
You come back in 3 days! I cleaned the apartment top to bottom.

  
I don't think our place has ever looked this nice. I know, however, the second you get home your shit is going to be everywhere. I have accepted this fact, and I am okay with it.

  
Alright, so I am not necessarily okay with it. I will probably still yell at you for being a messy asshole, but oh well.

  
Anyways, I wanna talk about our first anniversary. The infamous Anniversary. The one that I forgot.

  
We woke up that morning in a hotel. We were in Seattle for PaxWest. You were extra cuddly that morning. I just figured that it was because it was chilly there.

  
We did our morning routines and left for the convention, all the while I noticed that you were kind of snippy at me. I couldn't think of what I did wrong. We did our goodnight routine the night before. We had some amazing sex in the hotel room. I wracked my brain and couldn't figure out what I did.

  
We had a signing that morning and then a panel in the afternoon. In the signing you were great with the fans, but I could tell something was off. You barely looked at me when people wanted pictures of both of us.

  
By the time the panel came around, you weren't speaking to me, or if you did it was one word answers. The panel was going pretty well, but I think the fans started to suspect something was off.

  
One brave fan asked if you were okay. You just looked at her and shook your head. She asked if there was something wrong, and quietly you said the date. It was just loud enough that I picked it up.

  
That's when it hit me. Fuck, we had been dating for a year on that date. I spoke up at the moment and told the fans that I was a fucking moron. I was a moron because I forgot the first anniversary with the man I love.

  
You looked at me eyes wide. (I should mention that, at that moment we had not said the “L” word yet.) Here I was in front of an audience of several hundred people, announcing that I was in love.

  
You asked if I was really in love with you, and I said yes. I had loved you pretty much since the moment I'd met you. You stood up, pulling me up with you and kissed me in front of that audience.

  
I was told the crowd was screaming and cheering but I didn't hear it. The only thing I knew was that you were kissing me.

  
Afterward when everything had settled down, us and the crowd, I pointed out that you hadn't said you loved me back. You and the crowd laughed, you turned to me and told me you loved me. Also, you called me a dope. Oh, and then you called me an asshole for forgetting our anniversary.

  
The attendees to that panel say that it was their favorite one of that convention.

  
I may be a dope, but I am a dope in love,

  
_Michael_

 

* * *

 

  
**Letter 8. The final letter.**

  
My boi,

  
You are literally on your way home right now. You called me as you were walking out of the airport to your taxi.

  
Everything is ready to go and I am so excited I can hardly contain it. When you are done reading these letters please come to the bedroom.

  
I love you so much,

  
_Michael_  
  


* * *

 

  
“Boi? You home?” Gavin asked as he walked through the apartment door. It had been a long and exhausting three weeks.

  
He had accomplished what he wanted but he was so glad to be home. He dropped his bags in the foyer and noticed that there was a bundle of mail on the side table.

  
The bundle had a note saying “Read Me!” Gavin smiled to himself. This was different. He had no idea what his boyfriend was up to but he was intrigued.

  
After settling himself onto the couch, he began reading the letters. Some parts of the letters made him smile or laugh, others gave him a pang of sadness. This was easily the sappiest thing that Michael had ever done.

  
In the two and a half years that they had been together, Michael had never done anything this sweet. Gavin couldn't wait to see where the letters took him.

  
When he finally finished the last letter, he grinned hopping off the couch and all but running to the bedroom.

  
When Gavin opened the door he was awestruck. Their room was lit by candles everywhere. There were several dozen roses on the dressers and side tables. The bed and the floor was covered by thousands of rose petals. In the middle of the room stood Michael, looking slightly awkward but so very handsome. His curly hair was freshly cut and gelled perfectly, he was wearing a pressed suit. He smiled at Gavin, a grin that lit his entire face.

  
“Hey boi.” Michael said. Michael could feel himself shaking. Holy hell, he was nervous. “Did you like the letters?”

  
Gavin visibly shook himself, he crossed the room quickly and pulled Michael into an embrace. “I loved them.” Gavin said, words muffled into Michael’s shoulders.

  
Gavin could feel Michael nod. “Good, good. I am so glad.” Michael pulled back from the hug, much to Gavin's chagrin. Clearing his throat, Michael took a step back. “I wanted to do something special for you coming home.”

  
Gavin grinned widely, “This is perfect. Thank you.”

  
Michael laughed a little. “I am not done yet though.”

  
Gavin looked at his boyfriend, confused. “What do you mean?” He raised an eyebrow in Michael’s direction.

  
Michael let out a long breath as he fell to one knee. Gavin gasped. “Gavin, you know I am not very good at this stuff but I want to tell you that I love you. I love you so much that these past three weeks have sucked so fucking bad. You're my best friend, my love, my confidant. You're the one I call when something is wrong, or very good, or even just to hear your voice. I love going to bed next to you, and waking up next to you, even when you have nasty morning breath.” Michael stopped for a second and let out a small laugh.

  
At this point Gavin was so shell shocked that, other than moving his hands to cover his mouth, he hadn't moved much.

  
Michael cleared his throat before continuing his speech. “You are easily everything I never knew I wanted in my life. Now,” Michael moved to take something out of his pocket. He opened the small ring box in the palm of his hand, Gavin took a sharp breath in. In the box had a simple gold band, understated and beautiful, it shone brightly in the candle light. “Gavin David Free, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

  
Gavin let out a noise that sounded a bit like he was choking before throwing himself at Michael, landing them both on the ground. Michael laughed asking if that was a yes. Gavin grinned at his boyfriend, no his fiancé, and said “Yes, you dope” and then kissed him with every ounce of love and energy he had. He was seriously, so bloody lucky.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this feeling super ridiculously sappy. I'm getting married in less than two weeks! I wrote this the same day we set the date. 
> 
>  
> 
> I also want to point out that the thing Gavin and Michael do before they go to bed is exactly what my fiancé and I do before bed. It's so cheesy but it makes me so happy. 
> 
> Anyways, I love you guys! I have to shout out to the Ladies of RT on Facebook for pre-reading this ❤


End file.
